last nights events
by ImThatOtherGuy
Summary: Finn goes partying with marcy, love is formed and bonds are broken, and trust is lost all because of that night finn can bearly remember, join him as he traces the nights events and how things globbed up so bad. big summary, fluffyness


Chapter 1: last nights events

The sound of birds fill my ears, and my head is spinning from what events took place the night before.

Me and jake were sitting on top of our tree-fort as the remains of the sun peek over the grass lands hills, the sky was painted with orange and yellow hues, we watched as the sun finally crept under the hills, sleeping until its return the next morning, "its getting kinda chilly up here dude, ima head back inside, you coming?" jake says holding the sides of his arms in an attemp to warm them, wait a second, he has fur, somtimes i dont get him, "nah dude, im just gonna stay a bit longer" i say seeing his head peeking out of the trap door to our roof, "okay, dont get a cold" he uses his sturn voice against me, "dude im seventeen, i think i know how to not get a cold" i try defending myself with a harsh voice, "hey, i worry about you is all" jake says saddly while desending down the ladder, "ok, mom" getting the last word in, its peaceful up here, a nice change from my normal agenda, i cant help but look in awe, the stars light up the sky, covering its dark blue shades, the smooth air runs through my now free hair, these moments is the reason why i turned my hat into a hood, i inhale the nights cool aroma, letting it full my lungs, exhaling slowly, i love the peace and simplicity of this crazy corner of Ooo, its like at night everything is asleep, while during the day someone always needs help, but up here at night i can be passive and finally find beauty in the land i protect for a living, "hey, weenie" i jump right out of my skin and scream a girly scream, after hearing the soft flowing voice of my undead chick friend, marceline, "hey, you scared the crape out of me, marcy" i say this feeling a small blush escape from my cheeks, "yeah, im just trying to keep you on your toes, finny" she strums her axe bass looking proud about scaring me, "what are you doing here?" im trying my hardest to hide my fustration, "well, you know how bubblegum has those shindigs every once and a while?" i have no idea what shes talking about, "what, like those random slumber partys" my confusion causes marceline to laugh, "no, weenie, im mean the ones with all the wine and gossip" she laughs to herself, she must think i now what shes talking about, "wine?" i say still confused and now a little shy, "hmm, maybe she thought you were too young, how old are you" squinting one of her eyes and pointing at me questioningly, "uhh, eighteen" i lied, jake told me i could do adult stuff when i was atleast eighteen, which i still dont know what hes talking about, "oh, you should come along with me, then" she says shifting her eyebrows up and down, i notice her attire consisting of a ripped dark grey dress with a pink belt wrapped tight around her slim body, "a dress, marcy, doesnt really seem like you" my mocking facials were enough for her to punch my shoulder, "shut it, dweeb, you wana come or not?" shes starting to get frustrated with me, "what about jake?" i ask holding my hand to my chin, "it was the strangest thing" shes trying to hold back her laughter, "i tapped him on the shoulder and shape-changed my face into the scariest demon face i could think of, which made him scream then faint, then pee himself a little" the look on my face is a disturbed one, looking at her laughing, "what ever gets you off" i heard jake say that to lady when he was having a 'private' conversation on the phone and was telling me to bug off, she stops laughing and furrows her brow in discomfort, "your gross, well come on, weenie" she sweeps me off the roof and holds me under my arms, i look up and take in her beauty, her long flowing hair drifting in the cool midnight breeze, her soft textured skin, her beautiful crimson eyes, whoa boy its getting hot.

We make it to the candy kingdom and into the dinning hall, which has been decorated for the party, long flowing streamers, colorful ballons litter the roof, theres a big table with bottles sprawled around, what im guessing is wine, and everyone has formal wear on, which instantly makes me feel like im under dressed, but marcys smile is reasuring me, "looks like bonnie is hammered already, shes always been a light-weight" marceline says pointing across the room where i see bubblegum on a chair, leaning on its arm, looking like shes about to fall asleep, "who hammered her!? Ill kill them!" i yell raising my fists into the air, marceline puts her hand on my shoulder, "keep your cool, hero" shes sorta laughing at my confused facials, "shes fine, just had a little too much to drink" now im really confused, "ive heard jake mention a elixir that allows you to have more courage, but its side effects cause you to see in a different dimensional plane" i say, thinking im smart and know what she means by drinking too much, "your such a weenie" her toothy grin, makes me feel, fuzzy, is that normal, "come on, ill get you a drink" we head over to the large table oppisite the room, she takes a plastic cup and fills some of it with a clear liquid, then purs what looks like orange juice the rest of the way, "here, drink your courage elixir" she says handing me the drink while she fills her cup with a red liquid from another bottle, my face lights up, i knew i was right, i down the whole drink into my mouth, ready to feel the awesome effects, as i swallow i can feel a burning cold move down into my stomach, it tastes like mouthwash and juice, i cringe at the after taste, "feeling like you have more courage" she says gingerly sipping at her cup letting out a small laugh, and it feels like my head is floating, "i-i think, i-i-im ent- entered-d a different diamondshan- dimension" i feel light and im stuttering my words, this must be the side effects of its power, "haha, you remind me of bonnie" she laughs rubbing her hand across me cheek, i feel my spine tingle at her cold touch, it does feel like i have more courage, i really wanna wrap my lips around hers so bad and i would have done it too if lsp hadnt grabbed her, "oh my, glob, marcy you gotta come with me" not even noticing me, "stay there, weenie, ill be right back" her soft voice flows through me, "o-okay, ill be o-over by, bonn-gum, bubble-bon" i cant help my stuttering and the feeling that im swimming in the midnight skies, marceline laughs getting pulled off into the crowd, i pull up a chair next to bubblegum, "hey peebles" i didnt stutter that time, "f-finn!" she stops to laugh, falling onto me a bit, "w-what are ya" she pauses to burp,"doing here?" she sounded like she just found out somthing amazing, "i-i came with marc-" she put her fingers to my lips, then caressed my cheek, "i think- ya- your really cute, f-finn" shes blushing hardcore, somthing i bearly ever see, and to be honest i would rather be hanging out with marcy, bubblegums words usually would have made me angery, just because i feel shes munpiulating my feeling for her own selfesh reasons, but im to 'hammered' as marceline puts it, to give a toot, "ill be right- one s-second b-back, im gonna u-use the little princess' r-room, when i get back well have s-some fun" she finishes, running her small hand up my thigh, and i blush at her actions, she moves away to do her biz, i wait about ten minutes when i feel hands wrap around me pulling me into the closet, im guessing its bubblegum, were kissing, and my hands explore her body, her lips a cool and warm at the same time, probably due to the drink, it was really cold but warm, i run my hand up the hem of her skirt, hearing her gasp was the last thing i heard before everything went black.

And this brings me back too now, I feel im in a forgien bed, my head is spinning, i slowly open my eyes seeing a white blast of light intrude my eye-balls, the sun has finished its slumber, i stirr, and turn to my head, im guessing i partyed to hard and the candy folk let me sleep in the inn, and im now feeling bad, i must have ditched marcy, i open my eyes to see the lack of bright pinks and such that usually riddle candy rooms, i spring up, look to my side to see a black mop of hair, marcy?, i swipe my hands to my chest feeling a draft hit me, weres my clothes, what the crunk im completely nude, scanning the room i find my underware and dash out of the bed and quickly slip them on, "your not thinking of ditching me, are you finn" i hear her soft voice tickle my ears turning my head to her proped up on her bed covered by her blankets, giving me that beautiful toothy grin, "nah, i was just putting my pants back on, he he" blushing uncontrollably, "okay, you know for a weenie, you were good" she says surprisingly casual, i have no idea what she means, "good?" i say questioningly, "yeah" she says softly, almost shyly,shes got a hard blush across her pale blue cheeks and avades my gaze, pulling her blankets harder into her chest, "what was, i good at, by the way?" im seriously confused, "finn, we had, se-" la-la-la-la, i really dont like that word, nor do i know the meaning, it makes me wince, "you confessed your love for me" her blush is a sharp red, i find it seriously cute, "and i confessed mine" she smiles at me and i smile back, do i love her?, i really dont know, but she loves me and i cant deny her, i find her really beautiful actually, and i really dont wana lose a friend, aww man my brains gone poo brain, "finn, you okay?" she can see my thinking face, which is also my listening to music face, "y-yeah, im just-" marceline burys her face into her hands, she starts crying, "i knew it, you were flippin drunk" aww geeze, "no, no, no, im just super stoked that i have a beautiful, radical dame for a girlfriend" i quickly say, i didnt realise she felt so strongly for me, "really?" she brings her face out of her grasp, i go over to comfort her, place my hand to her cheek to wipe her newly formed tears, i see her face, her actual face, a face with emotion, not the face that always dead pans, and my heart sinks, i do, i do love her, "i love you, and dont ever think ill leave you" i see her smile and im over the moon, "your such a weenie!" she yells pushing me over, "now get lost, i got to get dressed" she says pointing to the door, "alright, whats the time?" i cant tell if the sun is rising or falling, "umm" she lets a bug crawl up her slender arm into her hand, it turned into a phone-thing, "6:30 pm" my eyes stretch open to new levels of shock, i slept for the whole day, my thinking face is plastered back on as i remeber all the things jake said we were gonna do, 'aw man we got a full day tomorrow bro, slay that giant moss goblin of the fourth crossing, slay that slug who called me a girl, make this weird drink we found called 'kool-aid', help out those fluffy sock people, party in the cloud kingdom with the water babes, play that new game bmo made that has like two million hours gameplay whats it called 'oldest books 5: skytrim', oh, oh, and go kiyaking', i dont know how kiyaking got on the list but it did, "jakes gonna flip!" i yell running out the door, "clothes!" marceline reminds me.

*Chapter 2 to come, if this gets enough attention ill probably continue, if not ill try write somthing else :3 R&R please give me feed back, construcrive criticism and what not* 


End file.
